


Take Me Higher

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Take Me Higher

**Title:** Take Me Higher  
 **Pairing:** Severus/Harry  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Content:** Oral, dirty talk  
 **Word Count:** ~2675  
 **Author's Notes:** Unbeta'd. This was supposed to be for this month's [](http://daily-deviant.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**daily_deviant**](http://daily-deviant.dreamwidth.org/) but it got too shippy and not very porny. I decided to save it for today.

"Shall we go flying, Professor Potter?"

Of course, Snape _would_ ask him in front of the rest of the staff. It was so much harder to get out of a situation when there were witnesses.

"I have marking to do," Harry tried feebly.

"Nonsense," Professor McGonagall said. "It's the first warm day of spring. Excellent for flying, wouldn't you agree, Rolanda?"

"Reminds me of the spring of 1984…"

_Christ,_ Harry thought. He loved Madam Hooch but she'd got to an age where she enjoyed telling the same stories over and over again. Worse than Professor Slughorn ever was and _that_ was saying something.

"I'll get my broom," Harry said, standing. From the look on Snape's face as he rose from his chair, Harry could tell he couldn't wait to escape either.

Snape brushed against him as he walked by and it was all Harry could do not to try and inhale the scent of him as he passed.

"Shall we?" Snape said holding the door.

"Have fun, boys!" Professor Sprout said merrily. Harry could have sworn she winked at him.

Snape looked at her and did his best to sneer, though it wasn't nearly as effective as it had been before his hero status was known. At least firsties still nearly pissed themselves. Harry was sure Snape was pleased that someone was still afraid of him.

"I am still headmaster of this school."

"Of course, Severus. Now go, you're keeping Harry waiting." McGonagall made a shooing motion with her hands and Harry coughed to cover his laugh.

"We need more men on staff," Snape muttered as the door closed behind them. "Busybodies."

Harry didn't think they needed more men on staff at all. It would mean competition and he liked the idea that he had Snape all to himself. Though he didn't really _have_ him exactly.

Not yet.

They walked in silence from the staff room and when they reached the Entrance Hall Harry finally remembered why this wasn't the best of ideas.

Flying always aroused him. Snape always aroused him. Together he was afraid he'd embarrass himself hundreds of feet off the ground.

Snape had asked him to go flying in October and Harry managed to keep his arousal in check, though by the time he got to the showers, the rush of adrenaline from the flight, the memory of the broom between his thighs, and the scent of _Severus_ all around him had him coming nearly as soon as he wrapped his hand around his cock.

Since then Harry had managed to avoid or beg off any further invitations. He loved to fly; he knew that would never change. Snape finally treated him with respect and while he occasionally hoped his attraction to Snape would fade, it only seemed to increase in intensity the longer they were colleagues.

"Sometime today, Potter."

When they reached the Quidditch pitch, Harry Summoned his broom and waited for Snape to do the same.

"Where's your broom, Snape?" Harry asked when it seemed Snape had no intention of collecting his.

Snape turned toward him then with a look so heated it went straight to Harry's groin.

_Fuck._

"I thought perhaps," Snape drawled, lingering over each word, "we might fly together."

"Together? You mean on one broom?" Harry's palms began to sweat, his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't possibly let Snape get that close to him on a broom. Snape would know—he _always_ knew things like that.

"Together, yes." Snape took a step closer. "You are an exceptional flyer, Potter. Surely you can handle someone else riding your broom." Snape spun, robes snapping around him and strode toward the center of the pitch.

Harry stood for a moment, mouth gaping. Snape had not only complimented him but, unless he had spring fever, Snape was flirting with him.

"I'd like to be riding _your_ broomstick," Harry muttered under his breath.

"What's that, Potter?" Snape said.

"Nothing," Harry said straddling his broom. He looked over his shoulder and watched as Snape swung a leg over, then wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Ready?" Snape asked, voice low and Harry squeezed his eyes shut. _Surely_ he could survive a short flight with the object of his desire…riding his broom.

He kicked off the ground hard and shot up into the sky, pushing Snape from his mind for the moment. He inhaled deeply, loving the rush, the sun on his face, seeing all of Hogwarts below him.

The adrenaline rush had him half-hard; the feel of wood between his legs and Snape pressed up against his back finished the job.

Turning quickly, Harry dove. It was nothing like a Wronski Feint but Snape's hands tightened infinitesimally and Harry smiled.

"You are rather daring, aren't you, Harry?" He would have turned he was so shocked at hearing Snape use his given name but as they were flying above the Forbidden Forest it wasn't a good idea.

"Gryffindor, after all," he said instead, going higher to avoid a young Thestral learning to fly.

"Slytherins can be quite daring as well." Snape loosened his grip and Harry gasped when he felt Snape's fingers gently sliding over his chest, lingering over his nipples. It felt so good to have Snape touching him— _so_ good—but he just couldn't let it go.

"What are you playing at, Snape?" He asked and Snape's hands stilled though his left thumb was ever so subtly brushing his nipple.

Harry was tempted to take them back down when Snape leaned forward, his front pressed to Harry's back from shoulder to very hard cock.

_Fuck._

"No, not yet." Snape chuckled darkly and Harry realised he'd said it aloud. "Though I hope it will be soon. I'd very much like to fuck you."

"Oh my God." Harry squeezed his broom between his thighs, his cock throbbing in anticipation.

"Do you enjoy hearing obscenities, Harry?" Snape's hands began to move again, his right moving down to Harry's stomach, lingering at the top of his trousers. Harry was willing it to go further, to take his cock in hand when Snape started talking again.

"Shall I tell you all the things I want to do with you? How many times I've wanted to drop to my knees and suck your cock?" Snape's hand finally settled over the bulge that was Harry's now painfully hard cock and Harry groaned.

They were flying over the lake now, the Giant Squid waving lazily in the waves. Harry was tempted to land, to let Snape fuck him in the mud of the lake like an animal.

Snape was kneading his cock through his trousers now, teasing and nothing more. Harry thought he might cry.

"Will you let me lick your arse, my tongue driving into that tiny arsehole, opening and loosening you for my cock? Would you like that, Harry?"

"Fuck, yes," Harry nearly shouted, his body aching for more. "Please," he added, barely a whisper but Snape heard him for he moved both hands to Harry's trousers, opening the flies and slipping his hand inside. His fingers were cool against his hot flesh.

"Are you going to come soon, Harry?" Snape stroked him, fingertips trailing through the precome at the head. "Fill my hand with your come?"

Snape rocked against his back, his cock hard against his arse.

"I don't know, _Severus_ ," Harry said, thrusting into Snape's hand. "Are you going to come in your pants, rutting against me like a naughty school boy?"

Snape growled and nipped Harry's ear, his hand moving faster, his cock pressed hard against Harry.

" _You_ need a spanking and I'm just the person to give it to you."

Harry was getting close, he knew it but he didn't want this to end. Struck with a brilliant idea, he headed back toward the castle.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Snape hissed in his ear.

"Trust me," he said and as they approached the window to his chambers in Gryffindor Tower, he pulled out his wand and opened it, slowing them down as they flew into his bedroom. Harry touched his feet down, dropped his broom then turned and crushed Snape's mouth to his.

Harry's hands tangled in Snape's windblown hair as Snape cupped his arse, pulling him closer.

He could have come like this, he _wanted_ to come like this but something Snape had said made him pause. He pulled away and bit the inside of his cheek when he looked at Snape's wild hair and eyes, his flushed face and well-snogged lips.

Snape didn't say anything, though Harry could tell he needed to move fast or Snape would get the wrong idea.

"You mentioned sucking my cock," he said boldly and Snape's eyes flashed.

"So I did." And Harry watched as Severus Snape knelt before him, pulled his cock more fully out of his trousers and, black eyes never leaving Harry's, he sucked him into his mouth.

Harry sucked in a breath and involuntarily snapped his hips forward. Snape gripped his hips with both hands to still him but kept bobbing his head up and down Harry's length, his tongue doing things Harry didn't know were possible.

"Snape, I—" he tried but Snape only sucked harder and Harry reached for his shoulder, thrust into his mouth twice before coming so hard he saw stars. He felt one of his knees start to buckle and clung to Snape to keep from falling.

Snape licked him clean then stood gracefully, smoothing down his wild hair. Something had changed in his expression but Harry couldn't figure out what it was. He just didn't look especially happy.

Harry was too addled, too lethargic to think and as the silence became awkward, Snape became tenser.

Suddenly he turned and began walking toward the door.

"Wait!" Harry said, looking ridiculous, he knew with his limp cock hanging out of his trousers. "I thought you said…." He trailed off when Snape looked at him coldly. Or was he just nervous?

"People say many things, Potter. Not everything is to be believed."

Something clicked in Harry's mind then. Harry would give Snape what he wanted, make it clear there were no strings attached. A fuck is just a fuck. He'd sort out his own emotions later.

"I want you to fuck me," he said voice going low and husky. He walked up to Snape until they were nose to nose. Snape could use Legilimency if he wanted but Harry figured he was an open book even without it.

"I want you to get your gorgeous cock out and I want you to fuck me so hard I'll feel it for a week. Is that what you want, Severus? To hold me down and fuck me hard?"

Snape's eyes fell closed and he took a deep breath. "No, Harry, I don't."

"What?" Harry stepped back confused and slightly embarrassed. "I don't understand."

Snape reached out and caressed Harry's cheek, his touch so gentle Harry could hardly believe it.

"That's just talk." He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips. When they broke apart, Snape's cheeks were pink but his eyes were sad.

"What I _want_ is to give you pleasure, listen to your soft sighs, feel your heart beating in your chest as we lie together afterward. I would make love to you, Harry."

He started to pull away but Harry grabbed his hand tightly in his own. "When two people who care about each other have sex even fucking is making love."

Snape stared at him, unblinkingly, and Harry began to wilt. Maybe he'd never understand Snape at all. His words and his actions never seemed to match and though Harry thought he'd figured that out, clearly he wasn't as smart as he believed. He loosened his grip on Snape's hand but Snape didn't pull his hand away. He just kept looking at Harry like he'd never seen him before.

"I had no expectations," Snape started then frowned. "I didn't anticipate a mutual interest in a further association."

Now it was Harry's turn to stare. "You thought we'd have a one off and then we'd go back to how things were before."

"I didn't expect it would get that far." A deep red stained Snape's cheeks.

"Christ, Snape." Harry sat heavily on his bed. "For someone so intelligent, you're a prize idiot."

Snape gritted his teeth. "How so?"

"You have someone in love with you, someone making a fool of himself over you at every turn and you don't see that at all. Instead you manufacture an opportunity to get what you want and when you get it, easily, you don't even know what to do with it." Harry laughed bitterly. "I guess I've been the fool."

"You're in love with me?"

"I just said that," Harry snapped, suddenly tired.

"This isn't working out the way I thought it would." Snape moved away from the door and sat down in a chair by the fire. He flicked his wand and flames jumped in the grate.

"Make yourself at home," Harry said but without heat. If Snape hadn't stormed out yet maybe there was a glimmer of hope yet. "Should I get tea?"

Snape nodded and Harry called out, "Kreacher!"

Snape turned when the house-elf popped in. "You keep him here? How did I not know this?"

"It's in my contract, Snape. He splits time between Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place." Harry turned to Kreacher. "A pot of hot black tea and some biscuits, please."

"And something stronger," Snape said without turning. Kreacher looked at Harry and he nodded in confirmation. Kreacher snapped his fingers and popped out.

Harry went and stood behind Snape, tempted to run his hands through his long, black hair. Instead he just laid a hand on his shoulder tentatively. Snape tensed but then relaxed.

"How is it, after all this time, we still misunderstand each other so completely?" Harry said softly.

"Sometimes words have significant meaning," Snape said just as quietly. "Other times they mean nothing at all." He moved his hand up and put it over Harry's. Harry squeezed his shoulder.

"Do you think they make a Git to Brat dictionary?" Harry snickered and Snape snorted.

"Maybe we need to work on one ourselves."

Harry moved to the chair opposite Snape's and sat, leaning forward until their knees were almost touching.

"Do you think we can try this again?" Harry asked.

"Which? The communicating or the fucking?"

"Hopefully, both." Harry grinned.

Snape rubbed his hands over his face but his mood seemed to have improved.

"I'm getting too old for this."

"Which? The communicating or the fucking?"

"You really _do_ need a spanking, don't you?" Snape's lips twitched and his eyes gleamed.

Harry was tempted to stick out his tongue but he suddenly realised something. "I wonder where in the world Kreacher has buggered off to. He should have been back immediately."

"Perhaps to Sri Lanka for tea."

At that very moment, Kreacher and three other elves arrived carrying trays of tea and biscuits but also a supper of chicken, veg, potatoes and a bottle of wine, trifle for pudding, and yet another tray which Harry made blush scarlet. It was a full English breakfast under a stasis charm.

"Sorry for the delay, Master Harry," Kreacher said while the other elves set the food on the table. "Kreacher was detained by Madam Hooch who insisted Kreacher bring supper and Professor Sprout who said Kreacher should fix breakfast as well as Master Severus would not want to be disturbed and Kreacher knew she was right." He tugged his ear once, hard, and Harry laughed.

"Go," Snape said, face red.

"Professor McGonagall insists the Castle will be safe in her hands until tomorrow, Headmaster." Kreacher bowed, seemed to wink at Harry, and disappeared.

"Good God," Snape said, his face falling into his hands. "Must everyone know everything that goes on in the Castle?"

Harry stood and pulled Snape's hands away from his face and then straddled his lap, reaching for the nape of his neck and running his fingers up into his hair.

"Not everything."


End file.
